Hermione's Son
by PeaceLoveHippiness
Summary: When Hermione goes back to save Harry's life will she loose her own or make it better?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger and her close friend, Ron Weasley, had just come back for getting their Apparition licenses…well she got hers.

"He was biased; he saw a pretty girl and gave it to her." Ron mumbled.

"I got mine, Ronald." Hermione reminded him.

"My point."

"You don't think I earned that license?" Hermione snapped at him.

"No you did, you're the only girl who got it that got hers because she wasn't pretty…" Hermione's eyes flared at him, "Not that you aren't pretty because you are but you really did earned it." Hermione gave up trying to persuade him differently and went into 'comforting Hermione' telling him that it was indeed unfair. When the two finally got back from Hogsmeade Harry sat waiting for them at the fireplace.

Ron immediately hurried over to Harry to tell him about his Apparition woes and Hermione settled down in the corner with a book. The light from the window slowly vanished and Harry and Ron found their way up the steps but Hermione stayed until a hand tapped her shoulder.

"Hi ya, Collin." Hermione looked up at the boy.

"Professor Dumbledore gave me this to give to you." He said in his little boyish voice. Hermione took the note sweetly and thanked him before opening it.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" The sixth year asked as she stepped into the room. Hermione Granger was bright as the sun but she knew she couldn't top the man whose office she sat in. Professor Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant man; even in Hermione's standers, and it was hard to come by those people.

"Misss. Granger, please have a seat. Lemon drop?" The man smiled and handed her a bowl of lemon flavored muggle candies. His smile was unusually unhappy today.

"Thank you sir, but no thank you. I am very curious to what you want though." Hermione admitted handing the bowl back to him and sitting back in one of his seats. The man's eye twinkled as he leaned forward in his seat.

"You'd do anything for Harry wouldn't you?"

"I would go to the end of the Earth for my friends Professor; you know that as anyone does. Tell me what I have to do and I will Professor."

"Mrs. Granger, I enjoy your attitude but I fear it won't be as easy as saying ok. You must know what I'm talking about first. It's a very grave situation I think you could possibly help me…us with."

"Anything, Sir, anything to help Harry." Hermione said standing and Professor Dumbledore opened a box sitting on his desk that Hermione had just noticed then.

"Do you remember this Mrs. Granger?" He asked pulling out a gold chain attached to a silver hourglass. Hermione's eyes got real big.

"It's a Time-Turner, I used them three years ago Professor. I thought we broke all of them in the Ministry last year when we…" Hermione said taking it in her hand.

"You did, the ones in the Ministry, but this one was yours from third year. It slipped my mind to return it to them and they seem to think your still using it." Professor Dumbledore smiled as her.

"But I'm not…"

"But you'll need to for this…Mrs. Granger if you agree to this you'll not be coming back to Hogwarts any time soon." His sudden change in tone scared Hermione slightly.

"I'll do whatever is needed." Hermione informed him taking the hourglass in her hand, "Tell me what I must do."

"Miss. Granger you'll be going back to the week before the Potter's death. You will remove Harry from the house without detection and bring him to Sirius Black's home. Make sure you give them time to inform Pettigrew of the mishap. If he knows he'll inform Voldemort and you'll save the Potter's lives."

"But Harry…"

"He'll go to Sirius's home, you'll explain everything to him and he'll raise him. He'll be sure to inform the Potters and everything will be ok. Miss. Granger you will be stuck in that time though and you will not be coming back to Hogwarts."

"Professor, Sirius with a child. Can't we give him to Professor Lupin or someone else?" Hermione pleaded.

"Miss. Granger, we both know why Remus would not be suitable to have a child." Hermione sighed and looked up at him.

"Couldn't we give him to you?"

"Miss. Granger…" Hermione gave up with a small nod to her Professor.

"I understand Professor, how many turns?"

"I have it set already, place it around your neck and be off."

"Could I tell Harry and Ron first?" Hermione asked.

"I will inform them for you Miss. Granger because I fear your friends will try to persuade you choices on this mission. Of course you may but I would lead you against it." Professor Dumbledore said walking to the door.

"I understand, please tell them that I am ok." Hermione dropped it over her neck and sighed. Releasing the Time-Turner she watched it spin in front of her eyes and, as quick as she had decided to take the job, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to explain something this isn't a romance between Harry and Hermione. It will become a different romance but it's not those two. I'm sorry if I confused anyone.**

"There's someone at the door Lils." James called from couch where Harry slept on his shoulder.

"Get your lazy ass up James Potter." She laughed as she went to get the door, "Did Sirius say he was coming over?"

"Nope I would've told you." James assured her.

"Thanks but you're prone to forget things." Lily said wrenching open the door, "Can I help you?" Lily asked as a girl with bushier hair then Petunia stepped in the door.

"I'm Hermione Brown, I have James's cloak. Professor Dumbledore asked me to give it to you." The girl said pulling the cloak from her bag.

"Well…thank you. James time to get your lazy ass up." James lifted Harry from his cheat and put him on the couch.

"Is that Harry, he's adorable…" Hermione's eyes got real big and she kind of faded out, "_The night his father's most prized item is returned to him is the night their son will vanish. Protected and cared for by a close friend and returned when danger has passed_." Hermione's face went back to normal and she smiled up at the Potters.

"What?" Lily looked at Harry then up to James, "What was that again?"

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her.

"You just said something about Harry." Hermione just laughed.

"I would know if I said something." Hermione assured her, "You must be going crazy don't worry I would too if I was locked in a house." Hermione patted her on the shoulder.

"Maybe…maybe…"

"_Death beholds the one who holds the Dark Lords rage, if removed he will live if he stays death beholds the two that hold him and he shall live a horrible life_."

"She did it again. What is wrong with you?" Lily scooped up Harry.

"James, please tell Lily she's hearing things."

"No then I'm calling myself insane and I'm not insane, you said something." Hermione blew the hair from her face in frustration.

"Fine, think that all you want but I said nothing." Hermione crossed her arms and stormed out but stopped at the door, "But I would watch Harry because if I said anything it usually comes true." She said without turning around she added, "And don't try to fight it because it's always for the best."

"What are you a seer?" James laughed.

"Possibly." Hermione said, "But I refuse to believe it." Hermione seemed a little abnormal but James couldn't really talk he is friends with Sirius.

"Well…thank you." James called as darkness fell on the girl's face. She turned to the light seeping from the door.

"Don't thank me just yet." Hermione said very low and threw her black hood over her head and scurried away in the dark.

"Should we be worried?" Lily asked James.

"Dumbledore trust her so we must too." James whispered taking her hand, "How else would she know how to get here, he must have sent her to Sirius who sent her to Peter."

"Well…I trust Dumbledore with everything I have but…I worry that maybe. He's not the youngest. He can be wrong there's just something about her…" Lily sighed; squeezing Harry, "I can't imagine losing him, James."

"Me neither, Lils, me neither." James draped an arm over and walked inside shutting the door.

Hermione sighed as she got out of distance of the house, at least knowing Professor Trelawney came in handy when it came to being slightly creepy. She knew that the Potters wouldn't lock the door, they had no need to. She would sneak in at night and take Harry. The next morning when everyone is informed about Harry's situation she'd give him to none other than Sirius and be off with her life. She had replayed the scene a thousand and one times but the fact that Sirius would have Harry bothered her. He would no longer be Harry he would be Sirius. Hermione would find him repulsing and refuse to talk to him and the trio would be dead as night.

Could she do that to her or Ron…how would Ron fit into this? Would Ron find him funny and never talk to her? Would he be just like Harry and would Hermione find him just as horrible or would he hate Harry too? The problem with that was the only reason that her and Ron got close was Harry. Harry had dragged Ron along with him to fight the troll. She would most likely die in that little accident and there would be no more Hermione, there would be no trio.

Hermione shook as the darkness turned into nothingness. Hermione whimpered and stood covering her bushy head with her cloak and hurried to the house. The door creaked as it opened Hermione remembered and she was sure to miss the floor pad knowing it was probably cursed in some way. Noiselessly she moved up Harry's room. She was extra quiet passing Lily and James's room; she could tell by the muttering voices that they were both awake in bed.

"Maybe if we check on him." Hermione heard Lily saw as the bed squeaked.

"Lie back down, Lils; Hermione was just a little strange. Dumbledore is known to make friends with people like that. Like Gellert Grindelwald, come on just get some sleep." James assured her.

"Just for a second maybe, to make sure he's sleeping." The bed squeaked and Hermione rushed into Harry's room to jump behind the book shelf. The door opened and two steps of footsteps went to the crib.

"See, he's fine." James said sweetly and quietly.

"I guess-…did something just move over by the bookcase?" Lily's voice shuttered in the darkness.

"Now you're making yourself see things. Just go back to bed." James said taking her by the hand. Hermione didn't start breathing until they were safely back in their room. She moved to the crib and slowly wrapped Harry up in a blanket. He woke when Hermione lifted him but promptly fell back to sleep. Her plan was fool proof until she got the door. She was in such a hurry she forgot about the mat and suddenly bells flew around her head. Lily screamed from up stairs as Hermione fumbled with the door knob. As she got it open and James and Lily stood at the top of the steps. Within all the commotion her hood fell from her face.

"I told you, she's not trustworthy!" Lily screeched but Hermione wasn't focused on Lily she was focused with James.

"You have to don't you." He whispered.

"I will never hurt him, "Hermione promised, "but I need to." With the Hermione threw her hood up and took off into the night.

"James you let her go!" Lily screamed but James just held her arm.

"He needs to go, she knows he does. I still trust Dumbledore will be certain before sending someone to us…let her go." James sighed, "Take good care of him."

Hermione bolted through the night weaving in between trees and houses to be unseen. She knew where Sirius lived it would be easy to hand him off. She was footsteps from the door but something made her stop. Sirius with a kid?

_There would be no more Trio…_

'I wouldn't care.' Hermione thought to herself.

_There would be no Ronald for you or Harry, you'd mess up your future self…_

'She wouldn't know I screw it up it'd seem like life to her.' Hermione protested.

_You'd ruin Harry's life…_

That made Hermione freeze for a second, would she really ruin Harry's life. Could she possibly mess it up that badly by leaving him with Sirius…Oh God!

"Shit…" Hermione muttered under her breath. She hadn't planned for her mind to argue with her on this little detail. She hesitated for a moment and removed the bundle from her arms, hesitated again, and placed a note on the doorstep before running off in to the moon lit night; Harry gently resting in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Hermione rushed in his room nine in the morning.

"Mum, it's way too early to be waking me. I thought you loved me." He laughed covering his head with his pillow.

"And that is way I'm waking you, happy birthday my little eleven-year-old. Have some breakfast and here's a letter for you." Harry sat up so fast he knocked the plate of eggs from her hands as he reached for the card.

"Is it from Hogwarts? It says 'Dear Mr. Potter…I have to go get a wand!" He screamed after a second and bolted into his bathroom to get cleaned up.

"Breakfast first dear." He picked up a piece of toast and shoved it in his mouth, "More breakfast Harry." He grumbled walking from his bathroom with a comb tangled in his hair. Hermione took out her wand and cleaned up all the food and summoned some more from the kitchen.

"Did my fafer 'ave as messee 'air as mee?" Harry said with his mouth full.

"Harry I can't understand you when you have food in your mouth." Hermione said taking a napkin to his face.

"I said," He said as he swallowed, "did my father have as messy hair as me?" Hermione stood sharply.

"Yes, you look like your dad." She took out his new clothes and laid them on his bed.

"Sorry, Mum, I didn't mean to ask." Harry whispered to her.

"No, no it's fine its normal for a boy to want to know about his father…yes you looked like him." Hermione patted the bad, "Hurry up and get showered and dressed."

"Yes Ma'am." He swallowed again and shoved the rest of the food in Hermione's hand, "I'm done Mum." Hermione watched him run into the bathroom and she made his bed like she did all the time. He was very forgetful boy. She sighed and carried the plate down the steps and put in the sink which cleaned the plate by itself. Hermione took Harry ten years ago and now he was her son. He was brilliant boy with amazement and humor in life unlike how he grew up in her life. He was still sweet and he was overly friendly to Muggleborns as Hermione told him she was one.

Harry knew nothing about Lily or James, in his mind Hermione Granger was his mother and a man named Ron Potter was his father. Ron had passed away in the battle against Voldemort the year after he was taken from Lily and James's. Voldemort had changed his tactics and went for Neville Longbottom but by the time he had moved in the Longbottoms had gone into hiding with Dumbledore as the Secret Keeper and no one got it from him.

Hermione went up and talked to Dumbledore every now and then. He was like a grandfather to Harry even in this time. He loved it there. Professor McGonagall fawned over him unknowing to the fact he was James and Lily's baby boy. They had a set of twin boys two years younger than Harry named Sirius Harry and Remus Severus. Lily begged for the Remus's middle name. The search for Harry James Potter ended five years ago when Lily and James knew there would be no chance of them recognizing their baby boy now that he is so old. Harry knows James and Lily as his Godparents so if Dumbledore talks about them he won't ask questions.

Remus had gotten married; a year after Harry went missing, to a girl named Elizabeth Micrada and they had two kids both about the twins' age one their age and one younger. He learned to control his issue and with this new potion he has no need to worry with them around. Sirius got married to Samantha Sercose a girl who was previously married and they have a little girl a year older then Harry. Their lives were a lot better in this life. Peter went to jail the year after the twins were born and Voldemort was killed by the Order two years ago so the world was ok but Hermione couldn't give Harry back. He was her only thing, the only reason she got up every morning, and she couldn't let him go. He thought she was his mum she wasn't going to tell him differently, unless it was needed. Hermione went by Hermione Potter so that Harry would keep his last name and Harry kept James as a middle name because she wasn't about to ruin his name.

"I'm ready Mum!" Harry said flying at top speed down the steps. Hermione grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Let me see what you are wearing." Hermione said with a laugh, "Ollivander will be there all day promise." Harry's shirt was buttoned wrong and his shoes didn't match not to mention neither did his socks. His hair was still uncombed and the comb was still in the back of his head.

"I look fine." Harry protested.

"I'll do your hair but you need to change your shoes and sock. Then button up that shirt ok." Harry huffed as Hermione took the comb from his hair and he started buttoning up his shirt. Hermione leisurely moved the comb through his hair. It might stick up but Hermione was rather good a taming it.

"Are you done?"

"I've done five strokes; Ollivander will be there all day." Harry huffed and started tapping his feet top a random beat, "Fine I guess I can be done change your socks and shoes." He sprung up like a two-year-old boy and bolted up his room almost falling on the steps.

"I'm ok." Harry said not slowing down.

"Ok, be careful." Harry brushed it off and went up the rest of the steps and was back down in two minutes, "Ready."

"Me too, get in the car." Hermione said climbing in. Harry bounced in his seat the whole ride, "Harry sit still, you're like a bouncy ball." Hermione laughed putting once hand on his head.

"But I'm really happy!" Harry said still bouncing under Hermione's hand. Hermione gave up and let I'm bounce. They pulled up by the Leaky Caldron went in.

"Anything I can get you ma'am?"

"No just going into Diagon Alley." Hermione said leading Harry, "Wand first?"

"Yep." Harry said. The street was busy with life as Hermione and Harry made their way through the city, "That's it." Harry said dragging Hermione behind him.

"Welcome," Ollivander said as the bell rang, "a wand, I presume, for Mr.…"

"Potter." Harry said with a smile.

"Mr. Potter lets measure you out." It took about five minutes until Ollivander started for the wands.

"I remember every wand I ever sold but your face, ma'am, is not recognizable."

"I didn't get my wand here." Hermione lied, "I was a Beauxbatons for school."

"Ah, Hogwarts is a very good school for your son. Good choice." Ollivander said handing Harry a wand. It erupted with fireworks when he touched it.

"Is that good?" Harry asked.

"Maybe another one." Ollivander said grabbing another; it took ten minutes for him to get the right wand. It wasn't Harry's wand from before because he had no connection with Voldemort. It was a vine wood wand nine incher with the core of an imp's heart. They walked out Harry flailing the wand about in glee.

"You're going to take someone's eye out, Harry, cut it-" Hermione froze in her tracks as her eyes made contact with a man's across the way, "Why don't you go and get your robes, don't talk to strangers." Hermione moved him towards the door handing him some money and pushing him though. She turned back to the eyes she met and sighed as they got closer. James's hazel eyes looked at hers with uncertainty.

"Hermione?" He asked.

"James, long time no see." She muttered.

"Where is Harry?" He asked.

"Harry?" Hermione decided to play stupid.

"Harry…Harry James Potter, the boy you took from me and Lily." Just then Lily, Sirius, and Remus walked out with Sirius's twelve-year-old girl.

"Oy, James, who you talking to?" Lily let out a gasp.

"You…you…" She hissed.

"Lily, nice to see you." Hermione beamed at her.

"You took him, give him back." She snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Just then the door behind of her flew open and Draco Malfoy flew out head first, "Harry…" Just then little Harry came out with his fist up in a fighting stance.

"I dare you to say that word again." He snapped.

"Harry," Hermione shrieked in surprise, "what are you doing?" Hermione took Harry's shoulders and lowered to his level.

"He called you a…a…a you-know-what." Harry hissed and Hermione looked sadly down at Harry.

"Harry, sweetheart, you know I don't care. Call me what he wants, now I want you to apologize to him for throwing him out the door."

"I punched him out the door Mum, what are you talking about throwing?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you punched him! Oh dear me, I'm so sorry." Hermione said helping the boy up, "Harry, apologize right now or Merlin help me I will…"

"I'm sorry; you should learn to shut up." Harry pointed out.

"Harry!" Hermione ridiculed.

"Fine…I'm sorry." Harry didn't look it but Hermione took it. Little Malfoy looked both ways and ran without looking back.

"Harry, when have I ever been ok with you punching someone?" Hermione asked.

"Can it start today?" Harry asked and Hermione laughed.

"Nope…um…Lily, James this is Harry." Hermione looked up at the two, "Harry these are your Godparents." Lily's mouth fell open and James clenched his jaw.

"Hello, sorry for my unruly behavior. I don't usually act like that but he called my mum some horrible names." Harry said sticking out his hand to the two.

"Your…_mum_." Lily said with a slight twitch of the eye.

"Yes, my mum." Harry repeated as James calmly took his hand.

"We should really get together sometime but we have a lot of shopping and look at the time." Hermione rushed Harry away, "Next week, we'll have you over for dinner." She said dragging Harry quickly away from the group.


	4. Chapter 4

The week came faster than Hermione wanted and yet it seemed too slow. She didn't want Lily and James to take him but she hated running off with Harry after ten years of them missing him. She sent them a letter telling them to come on over Friday. She almost expect them to bring the whole Order of the Phoenix but they only brought Sirius and Remus who both sent her evil glares.

"Welcome…" Hermione said just as Harry came running into the room.

"If you see something broken the wand did it." He whispered.

"Harry, I told you stop waving that thing around. What did you break…can you wait in the living room for a second. Harry, wait with them." He sighed and led them in as Hermione rushed off to fix whatever he broke.

"It's real small but it's nice." He told them, "Mother said I had money in a vault at Gringotts from you guys but she says that if she used it that she wouldn't feel right. She made her own money after Father died. Mum says your last name is Potter…were you related to my father. I would ask my mum but she clams up whenever I mention Father." Harry sighed.

"Actually, Harry, we-" Lily started.

"I'm his brother; your middle name is my name." James cut her off and Lily huffed; sitting back in her seat.

"Mother says I look like him but she has no pictures. After he died…Mum!" Harry sat down and refused to say anything else.

"He immediately went on about his father didn't he, I'm sorry." Hermione said placing out some chips and dip, "Harry, why don't you see if Hennery is home until dinner. We grownups need to catch up." Hennery was the muggle boy next door.

"Yes ma'am-"

"Leave that wand here, Harry James, or I'll take it away." Harry stuck his tongue out at her and handed Hermione the wand.

"Fine…but when I learn to use it you'll never get it." Harry informed her before running out.

"Boys…" Hermione sighed looking from Remus to Sirius then to James. She refused to look Lily in the eyes because she felt worse for her losing her son and all. Mother's love is the strongest thing in the world.

"You mind explain something to us before we beat you?" Sirius asked sitting forward.

"Sirius no need for violence," Remus snapped, "She probably has a very good explanation for what happened."

"Thank you Remus, and I do, I just need you to understand I was going to give him back but…I didn't want to hurt him and tell him I wasn't his mum."

"So you kept him?" Lily hissed.

"I was going to give him to Sirius but…I would feel bad to Harry if he was raised by Sirius. No offense." Hermione added to Sirius who looked ready to kill.

"You might have to start from the beginning." James said to her.

"Well, keep an open mind it sounds real weird but I can prove it…I came from the future…"

"That's it she's crazier then Trelawney." Sirius said standing, "Can we hurt her now for taking Harry?"

"Shut up Sirius." Remus covered his face, "Maybe she's not lying."

"I'm not, in the future I came from Harry stayed in the house and James and Lily were killed. Sirius was blamed for their and Peter's death. You have to believe me, I was the one who told Professor Dumbledore about Peter in the first place. You can use anything on me but I'm not lying I had to take him. I was going to give him to Sirius but that would just ruin Harry and I couldn't do that to him. When he grew up calling me mum I didn't have the heart to tell little Harry that I wasn't." Hermione explained.

"And when were you going to tell him?" Lily demanded.

"I really don't know; I really don't know…" Hermione sighed, "I guess you'll want him back won't you. I'll go get him." Hermione felt like crying, Harry was truly her life if he lost him what was the point of still living in this time?

"Don't do that…it'd be crazy for Harry to find out now about everything, we'll tell him when he gets back." James cut her off, "It'll be a little too much after everything." They sat in silence for a little bit until Hermione got up to go to the kitchen. She was almost in tears as it was and she wasn't going to cry in front of them. She started setting the table for them when tears hit her eyes. She was going to lose Harry again…after everything she was going to lose him.

"It's ok…" A voice startled her.

"Oh, James, I didn't know-w-w if you s-s-s-still want to stay to-o-o-o eat. I was still-l-l-l going to s-s-s-set it all out in-n-n-n case you wanted t-t-t-to still." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"We'd love to; he really is like a son to you isn't he?" James said.

"Of course, he was my best friend when I was at school and…well I've done what I could. Might as well be done with my life after this. Too many Hermione Grangers in one time might be slightly insane." Hermione said not meeting James's eyes.

"And you told him about us?"

"I said you were his Godparents…you know so you'd still be part of his life…" Hermione broke down into tears, "What am I going to do without him?" James patted her shoulder awkwardly.

"It's ok…"

"Oh look at me he's your boy and I'm crying about losing him, I'm sorry it's just…after a while you start believing that it's true…" Hermione put out the last plate and hurried back into the kitchen, James followed, "I just… Harry is going to hate me for leading him on but I couldn't tell him otherwise. He's really a great boy."

"That's all because of you." James pointed out.

"He takes after you," Hermione told James, "always in trouble; I mean you've seen him. He doesn't mean to but it's something that just follows him. You know…" Hermione went to wipe her eyes again but the back door flew open.

"I'm home…Mum what's wrong?" Harry asked in concern.

"Oh, Harry, sweetie we need to talk to about something." Harry looked at James and then at Hermione.

"What is it Mum?" Hermione broke into tears as Harry called her 'Mum, "Hey, Mum, it's fine I'll understand whatever it is. There's no need to cry."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, come on lets go into the living room." Hermione's shuttered slightly as she herded him into the other room.

"Harry," Lily greeted him, "how are you?"

"Fine…what's wrong with Mum?" He as he sat as Hermione stayed behind for a second to dab her eyes before coming out.

"Um…you'll understand soon." Remus said patting him on the shoulder. Hermione came in followed by James.

"Harry, dear, I have something to tell you…about these people." Harry frowned, "Harry I'm not…" Just then Hermione broke into tears, "I just can't do it, Lily please." She sobbed.

"Harry, me and James, we're-"

"So happy to meet but we have to get to our work." James cut Lily off, "Come on, Lils." James took her by the hand and pulled her into a standing position.

"But this doesn't explain why you're crying Mum."

"We're just were talking about your father again, it's a little touchy for her." James lied and beckoned Sirius and Remus.

"But why did Aunt Lily have to say it?" Harry followed them.

"You are full of questions aren't you; we wanted to say that you're the best godson and nephew ever." James said pulling him into a hug and pulling Lily out who was protesting.

"I'm confused Mum, why didn't they stay for dinner?" Harry demanded with a stomp.

"What have I told you about stomping your foot? Harry dinner is ready can you serve yourself I have something to tell James and Lily." Hermione rushed out as Harry moved to the kitchen.

"James!" He called to him and ran to where they were, "why did you do that?" She asked pulling her wrap around herself in the crisp night air.

"Do what?"

"You know, come on." Hermione demanded.

"Because you really care about him, we'll still be part of his life and maybe when he's older we can tell him but he seems really happy here." James explained, "And we only want him to be happy in his life, with you or with us, with little confusion and tears. If we told him it would be a mixture of both of them. Just promise we can come back and see him."

"Anytime you want to, you two too Sirius and Remus. Thank you…" Hermione pulled James into a quick hug and waved at them as the Disapparated into nothingness.

"Mum I'm still confused." Harry demanded coming out.

"Me too, Harry dear, me too." Hermione whispered pulling him into a hug, "Me too Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

"There's the train, Harry." Hermione said as they crossed the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾.

"Wow…" Harry spun in spot for a moment to see everything just as a cart went through the gate behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione went to help him up and the red-headed boy that ran him down.

"Sorry mate," Hermione recognized Fred…or was it George, "Best not stand there, let's move before we get run over by the rest of my family." He laughed as Hermione moved Harry off to the side.

"Sorry about that." Harry said to (Hermione was certain it was George now).

"Don't worry about it." George said to him.

"Come on Harry, let's get you on." Hermione took Harry's hand and pulled him away. Harry was silent as they moved through the crowd until-

"Isn't that Aunt Lily and Uncle James-HEY!" Harry pulled from her grip and bolted over to them, "Hi yah, you guys missed a great dinner last night." Harry said pulling on James's arm.

"Hey, squirt, did we maybe we can do it again sometime. We'd have Beth cook though; Lily can't cook for the life of her." Lily eyed Hermione for a moment but turned to Harry rather quickly.

"I can cook perfectly fine but we most likely will have Beth cook."

"So what are you guys doing here? Remus and Sirius must be only ten or did I lose track of their age?" Hermione asked.

"We're seeing Sirius's step daughter, Sasha, off. She's in her second year." James explained.

"How sweet…" Hermione said looked down at the girl, "Hermione." Hermione said sticking her hand out for the girl.

"I know…" The girl glared at her.

"Lay off." Harry growled at Sasha.

"It's ok Harry, just nerves." Hermione said sweetly pull Harry to her side, "Now be nice." Hermione said to Harry just crossed his arms and glared at the girl.

"I don't like her very much." Harry announced.

"Harry! You know boys, so judgmental. Harry you say you're sorry right now." Hermione demanded of Harry who deliberately refused, "Harry I said say you are sorry."

"Not to her, she's a girl." Harry made a face.

"So am I, apologize." Hermione pointed out.

"I'm sorry…" Everyone knew he wasn't really but it was something that Hermione was just going to live with.

"On to the train, come on Harry." She patted him on the back as he looked at the train with wide eyes, "It's just a few months then you'll be back, unless you want to stay truthfully you won't want to come home." Hermione said to him.

"How do you know you didn't go to Hogwarts?" Harry pointed out and Hermione froze in response.

"James and Lily told me all about it now, hurry on." Hermione said pushing him on, "Gosh I forgot how heavy these things are…" Hermione said lifting Harry's trunk.

"I've got that for you ma'am." A boy took it from her, Oliver Wood.

"Thank you but don't you have your own?" Hermione asked.

"Mines already on board," He told her, "I don't mind helping." Hermione thanked him and took Harry's hand.

"Now don't hurt yourself, don't forget to write, and make sure you listen to the teacher. Uhhhh…do your homework, make friends, be nice," Harry climbed on board, "have fun…there was something else I wanted to say…"

"Was it I love you?"

"No…"

"Mum!" Harry protested.

"Well I do love you but that's not it." Hermione said.

"Love you too Mum but I'll be fine." Harry informed her.

"Oh I just worry; you don't know anyone and it's real far away. If you want to come home just write." Hermione tried to flatten his hair, "Please try not to miss me too much."

"I could say the say for you, Mum, I'll be fine." Hermione pulled him into a hug.

"Be a great student and be the best wizard you can be." Hermione tried flatting his hair again.

"It won't work Mum," The whistle blew, "I've got to go." Hermione gave him a quick hug and squeezed his hand.

"You better write Harry James Potter." Hermione jokingly threatened.

"Yes ma'am got to go." Harry hugged her one last time before boarding.

"By Harry, you better write or I'll come to Hogwarts. You don't need that when you're with your friends." The train started away and Harry stuck his head out a window, "Love you, be safe…miss you already." Hermione said as he vanished around the corner, "Miss you already…" She whispered. A hand touched her shoulder.

"He'll be ok…" James whispered.

"No he won't Harry doesn't know how to make friends…I wouldn't let him talk to kids because I didn't want anything to get out…he's hopeless." Hermione was almost into tears as she covered her face.

* * *

><p>Harry climbed on board, he wasn't going to tell his mum this but he was scared out of his mind. He knew no magical kids except for that Sasha girl and he did not like her at all. His mother had always been real protective and he had no idea how to make a new friend. He took a seat in the back compartment that was empty.<p>

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Harry looked up at a redheaded boy that had tapped on the glass.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"Course not…" Harry murmured.

"I'm Ron…Ron Weasley." The boy said sitting.

"That was my dad's name…" Harry muttered and looked out the window.

"What's yours?" Ron asked him.

"Harry, Harry Potter," The boy's jaw dropped, "What?"

"You're the boy who went missing sometime back aren't you?" Ron gasped.

"No, I live with my mum. You must think I'm someone else." Harry didn't like him very much either.

"Sorry, mate, my mum's friends had a little boy go missing. He was my age. They never found him." Ron said putting out his hand.

"Oh…" Harry took it, "What house you want in?" Harry asked him.

"Gryffindor, all my family's been in it, what about you?"

"Gryffindor sounds fun, my parents didn't go to school here so it doesn't matter really." Harry said, "Do you have a brother?"

"I have five and a little sister." Ron told him.

"Ouch, I'm an only child. My Father died when I was little, I think I met your brother. He hit me with his cart." Harry said, "Unless someone else has that red of hair."

"I don't know if that's possible-"

"You haven't seen a toad?" A boy asked shoving open the sliding door, "I lost mine." He explained.

"Nope, I'll tell you if I see anything." Harry told the boy.

"Thanks." He stumbled away. Harry went to talk but the door flung open again.

"You haven't seen a toad have you, a boy named Neville lost one?" Harry did a double take…Damn she looked like his mum.

"We just told him that we haven't seen his ugly toad." Ron snapped.

"Well thank you anyway." She stormed away Harry didn't remove his eyes form her.

"You don't like her do you?" Ron asked almost repulsed.

"Naw she looks slightly like my Mum." He said, "Whatever right, so what were we saying?" The boys talked for a little bit longer until the door flew open yet again.

"No we haven't seen an ugly little toad." Ron snapped and the girl who resembled Harry's mother frowned.

"I was going to ask if you had an extra seat but never mind."

"We have one." Harry told her, "We have four extra seats." He smiled at her and beckoned her in.

"Great…" Ron muttered as the girl sat.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She stuck out her hand but Harry had frozen too quickly to take it.

"Hermione?" He repeated.

"That's what I said didn't I?" Hermione put an eyebrow up.

"That's my Mum's name." He said in disbelief.

"Your parents have good taste in names." Ron said with a laugh, "Ron and Hermione…sounds cool." Ron laughed but Harry just frowned.

"Ya…cool. What house you hoping to get in?" He asked Hermione.

"Ravenclaw, I'm a Muggleborn but I've read all about them. Ravenclaw seems the best suited for me but of course Gryffindor doesn't sound too bad."

"You're a Muggleborn," Hermione shot him a hard glare, "not that I have anything against them but my mum's one too." Suddenly the door flung open and Neville came hopping it with laugher echoing in the hallway.

"Neville what happened?" Hermione stood.

"Draco Malfoy was saying some nasty things about you so I told him to shut up," He toppled over and hit the floor, "then one of the Slytherin boys cursed me, I can't move my legs."

"Leg-Locker curse." Ron grimaced, "I would help but I know I'll screw something up." Hermione stood muttering something under her breath quiet hatefully too. Neville's legs sprang apart.

"Why I outta." Hermione said shoving the door open. Harry and Ron followed her out, "Hey!" The blonde boy; Harry remembered from the clothes shop, stopped laughing abruptly.

"Why the Mudblood herself," Ron gasped and Neville almost feinted, "come to help your little friend…I see he's walking."

"You should learn to watch your tongue." Harry stepped in front of Hermione who had frozen in spot.

"Oh I remember, Mummy's little boy."

"And proud of it." He hissed, "Got anything else to say before I beat you?"

"You got lucky the first time," Malfoy snapped, "but you're on my turf now. These are the Slytherins." He smirked.

"That didn't stop me before." Harry glared at him, "You have two seconds to apologize or else."

"Why don't you have the Mudblood make me?" Harry lunged, bringing Malfoy to the floor. He landed punch after punch on his little rat-like face.

"Why don't you repeat that?" Harry shouted between punches.

"What's going on here?" A voice said as three sets of hands removed him from Malfoy.

"He called Hermione a…a you know…" Ron stammered to another red head, "Come on Percy you have to do something."

"You have to tell me what he said or I can't do anything Ron." Percy said to him.

"He called her a Mudblood." Harry growled ready to pounce again when Percy let him go, "That's what he did, twice…" Harry glared Malfoy down who was bleeding from the mouth.

"Why my father will hear about this."

"Hey look, Daddy's little boy." Harry made his voice high pitched and squeaky.

"Why you…" Malfoy stepped forward but Hermione pulled her wand out on him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She snapped, "Now get." Malfoy looked like he would've have said more but Percy stared him down and he took off.

"Nice," Ron said to Hermione, "kicked his arse you did. Won't be calling you anything any time soon."

"Ronald…" Percy glared down at him.

"Percy…come on guys let's get back in our compartment it's almost time to get changed." Ron said with a smile, "Hey, Harry, next time I want to hit him once."

"Sure, if he chooses to mess with us again." Harry laughed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Neville asked him. Harry just shrugged.

"Mum says I've always been like that when people mention her. It's just me and her…I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter."

"Neville Longbottom." Ron's eyes got real wide.

"Are you the Neville Longbottom that You-Know-Who went to after Harry Potter went missing?" He gasped.

"Yah," Then he did a double take on Harry, "you wouldn't be…"

"Naw, I've been with my mum for as long as I remember. She's mine." Harry told him, "So they never found the other Harry?"

"Nope, Lily and James Potter were devastated." Ron said sitting down.

"Lily and James, I know them they are my aunt and uncle." Harry smiled. Ron and Neville just looked at each other strangely, "Weird I mean me having the same name as their missing son."

"Harry, have you ever thought…that maybe…possibly…" Hermione sighed.

"No, my mother would have told me if I wasn't her real son. It's not a possibility because they would've taken me back with them when we met." Harry said, "Right."

"Ya, that makes sense. Maybe you were named in honor of him or something." Ron nodded.

"Ya…in honor…so who was that Percy guy Ron?"


	6. Chapter 6

"It's been five weeks!" Hermione said pushing Dumbledore's door open, "Harry, what did you do?"

"I hit him; it was only the eighteenth time." Harry stood and Ron broke into laughs next to him.

"Nineteen…whoa your mum does look like Hermione…" Ron trailed off.

"Shush not in front of my mum." Harry shushed him.

"Harry I've already been told, sit or Merlin so help I will…" Hermione didn't finish because Professor Dumbledore caught her attention, "Professor I'm so sorry about Harry I'm sure he'll be able to explain." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, Hermione, he and Mr. Malfoy just have a dislike of each other."

"No, no he will be severely punished." Hermione glared down at him, "You better start explaining Harry James Potter or so help me…" Hermione glared down at him.

"He called Hermione a Mudblood and insulted Ron's family so I hit him. I didn't use magic." Harry said as if that made a difference.

"First of all tell her that being a Muggleborn is awesome and if someone calls her that again she should just brush it off. I bet you anything she's smarter than this Malfoy boy even if he is a Pureblood." Hermione said, "And secondly I bet you Ron's family has something he doesn't."

"He can buy anything we have so I bet you not." Ron turned dark red.

"I bet your family has care and love that his family doesn't give him. Remember you have brothers for company and he has money, I'd take brothers."

"How do you know I have brothers?" Ron asked her.

"If you're a Weasley then I've met your mum once or twice. You also have a little sister don't you."

"Yes ma'am, you really think I have something he doesn't?" Ron asked in surprised.

"I wouldn't lie to you, it's for sure. Is there anything else you need me to do Professor." Hermione asked just as the door flew open again.

"It's been five weeks!" Sirius said as a woman followed him in. It must have been Sam, she was rather pretty.

"I said the same thing." Hermione said smiling at him.

"So what did Sasha do?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't mean to," She protested, "it just kind of…exploded."

"What did you explode?" Sam demanded.

"Professor's desk, I mean I didn't really cast a spell but my wand was in my hand and…oops." Sasha said with a shrug,

"Sasha!" Sirius said, "Was it McGonagall, Flickwick, or Trelawney?" Sirius demanded.

"None, it was Snape; truthfully I did him a favor. I mean it couldn't look much worse…I mean him not the desk."

"What did you do to your Professor?" Sam gasped.

"He was sitting at the desk when it exploded. His hair needed a clean as it is." Sasha said with a shrug.

"God," Sirius broke into a smiled, "I knew you were my daughter, come give me a hug."

"You're not my dad and you'll never be." Sasha stood in anger.

"Come on, Sasha." Sam begged, "Don't act like this."

"He's not he's just another man. Another person who thinks he's great enough to be my dad and your husband but he's nothing."

"Will you stop acting like a little brat?" Sirius snapped, "I'm sick of your melodrama."

"Sirius, act your name!" Sam ordered.

"Not my thing, Sam dear."

"I hate you! Stop acting like my dad!" Sasha ran out and Sam bolted after her. Just then Harry tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

"Told you I didn't like her…I was going to do that." Harry crossed his arms. Hermione just shook her head.

"May I ask why?"

"He doesn't like me; I think he thinks I'm someone else's kid…maybe that one boy that went missing from Aunt Lily and Uncle James?" He suggested.

"Harry," Hermione snapped, "never…ever bring that boy up again I never want to hear you ask about him to anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am…I understand." Harry muttered.

"Good now get to class." Harry took off with Ron slowly leaving Sirius and Hermione in the room alone.

"Does it ever get easier?" Hermione asked him.

"Not really, there's always something." He smiled patting her on the back, "A love, broken heart, or just a Malfoy…" Sirius smiled at her.

"He doesn't like people saying the word Mudblood-"

"No need to say it." Sirius said seriously.

"I don't care and I know you're not one, it might be there to insult but I realized it's just words people use to put down. Let it get to you and they win, and truthfully does it hurt that much? I mean a punch hurts but this…Naw."

"Ok…but I'm not saying it." Hermione paused for a moment then looked up at Sirius.

"Is there like a book? Something I can follow step by step instructions on kids?"

"Naw…if there were Sasha wouldn't be like how she is. I love the girl but sometimes I wish she was a little girl and not…"

"Like that?" Hermione smiled.

"Like that…maybe she would have been ok if…"

"If what?" Hermione asked him.

"If I had raised her…I know I shouldn't want that but I feel like she doesn't trust me. I mean you saw her."

"That's not your fault Sirius…she'll learn one day you care." Hermione promised.

"She doesn't trust men, not after her father left her. I don't want to be like that but I can't hurt Sam like this…it's been seven years and she refuses to treat me like I have some authority. It's making things between Sam and her complicated." Sirius sighed.

"You leave she'll never get over herself."

"Oh wasn't planning on leaving I was just hoping…could you talk to her? I'll talk to Harry if you talk to her." Sirius promised, "I would have James do it but he's a man and Lily is convinced that I need to work this out myself. Beth is too nice and Remus well again man." Sirius pleaded.

"Ok…I got it."

* * *

><p>"Harry, Snape you won't mind me taking the little bugger would you?" Sirius asked knocking on the door, "No, good, Harry come here."<p>

"Is my class the place Black?" Snape glared him down.

"His mother asked me to talk to him so it's either in your class or outside of it." Sirius said with a mocking smile.

"What could Lily possibly want?" Snape snapped.

"Lily, you mean Hermione…come on Harry. Thanks Snivillus oh and like the hair cut." Sirius removed Harry from the class before Snape could protest.

"Why did he say Lily?" Harry demanded as the door shut.

"Must thought I said Godmother so-"

"No he heard you say mother, why did he say Lily?" Harry demanded.

"You are a persistent little bugger aren't you?" Sirius said, "Your mother asked me to talk to you about your fighting."

"Why couldn't she do that herself?" Harry gave him an uncertain stare.

"She's busy with Sasha…I know you don't like her but your mother is doing me a favor so I'm helping her. So first we need to know why you're fighting."

"He called her a Mudblood." Harry sneered.

"What the Hell is with that word?" Sirius asked, "I mean heck…" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Well…I'll tell you something…" Harry said sitting down on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

"He knows!" Sirius exclaimed pushing into Hermione's apartment.

"Who knows what?" Hermione laughed at the state Sirius was in.

"Damn it, Harry knows!" Sirius shouted.

"Harry knows what Sirius?" Hermione asked with a laugh handing him a glass of fire whisky.

"Thank you…oh he knows about James and Lily. He's still in denial but he knows. All of it, he told me himself." Hermione's face fell, "You have to tell him before he starts guessing?"

"I can't he'll…it'll be too much maybe I could-"

"Have someone else do it? Hermione," Sirius said shaking her, "you're him mum, tell him. He'll understand."

"But…He'll never forgive me." Hermione mustered sitting, this time it was Sirius's turn to get the whisky for Hermione.

"You're his mum, he'll forgive you." Sirius sighed patting her shoulder.

"Ever forgive your mum?" Hermione asked.

"You're trying to make this harder on you, it'll be easy just tell him over Christmas and give him a huge gift." Sirius said kicking his feet up.

"Must you do that, Sirius? I just cleaned." Hermione brushed off the spot Sirius put his feet on and ushered him into the kitchen, "You're not hungry, are you?"

"Now you're sounding like Molly." Sirius laughed.

* * *

><p>"Harry dear." Hermione said as James dropped him off at home, "Come in here."<p>

"Ya, Mum." Harry came hurrying, "Look what Uncle James got me." He held out a broom.

"You can't bring that to school." Hermione informed him.

"I know but its still mine and I'll make the team for sure." Harry said running around the kitchen twice like he did when he was three.

"Great to know you and James are getting along because I have something to tell you." Hermione sighed leading him into the living room, "You do like James right?"

"Ya, he's awesome…so what's up?"

"I want to tell you something about him…you see…" The front door opened and James stepped in.

"Harry left his wand with me, here…are you telling him?" James whispered a little too loud and Harry heard.

"Telling me what?" Harry demanded.

"You see…Harry, James is…" Hermione stammered.

"You're not getting married are you?" Harry asked with a frown and both parents broke into laughs.

"No Harry we aren't, he's Lily's remember anyway I'm way too young for him." Hermione laughed.

"Ya and Hermione…I'd rather kill-"

"Excuse me I'm not that bad." Hermione snapped at him, "And for your information I was quiet a catch when I was in school." Both black hair boys broke into little snickers, "Go ahead but I was drop dead gorgeous." Hermione said glaring the two down.

"And I was ugly." James scoffed.

"I'll tell Lily that you finally admitted it." Hermione said slapping James in the back of the head, "No, we are not getting married but…Harry I have something to tell you."

"I'll come back later." James whispered leaving Hermione with a greatly disturbed Harry.

"There are stories of a boy who vanished while in a safe house hiding from Voldemort. He was one and a half when he left him mum and dad."

"The other Harry Potter." Harry said with a nod.

"Harry, there is only one Harry James Potter born on the 31th of July. Harry you are that boy, James is your dad." Harry's face went stony.

"I can't believe it you've been lying to me about this Ron guy…this is really weird. So you and James…well I've heard weirder." Harry nodded.

"I don't think you get it-" Hermione said to him.

"Yes I do that's why you made him Godfather, he's my dad then you guys broke it off. It's ok that you didn't tell me about you and him. I probably would have hated him if I knew before." Harry assured her, it was rather sweet how he was trying to console her on the topic.

"No, there was no me and James there was only Lily and James…Harry Lily is your mum."

"I don't get it…" Harry said giving Hermione a very confused look.

"I'm not your mother… Harry I am Hermione Granger, I went back in time to help you. I took you away from your mum and dad when you were a baby because of the danger you were in. I tried to keep you hidden but when I ran into Lily and James things just got hard. Then you met Ron and…me."

"You?" Harry asked.

"I'm Hermione, a Muggleborn witch from a family of dentist with a motivation to learn. Harry, I was your best friend…but I'm not your mum." Hermione admitted with a sigh. Harry refused to move at first.

"You lied to me…"

"I can explain, you would have thought me crazy if I told you-"

"You are crazy! You're an insane woman who made up a strange story so she could kidnap me!" Harry stood in anger, "You could've given me back to them when it all blew over but you're just downright selfish and kept me! YOU LIED TO ME!" Harry bolted to the steps.

"Harry, dear, please." Hermione begged.

"Don't call me that, and by the way you're not gorgeous you're hideous and always have been." Harry snapped running up to his room.

James came for him three hours later; Hermione knew she couldn't keep him any longer because it wouldn't work out for her. James gave her a look of sorrow and headed up to get him.

"You want to come with?" He asked.

"No let him be without me." Hermione wiped her eyes heading to the kitchen. She counted the seconds till he was gone, the seconds till she heard the footsteps but they never came…

"HE'S GONE!"


	8. Chapter 8

A knock startled Hermione as she was on the phone with Lily and James to make sure Harry didn't vanish yet again. She hung up and went to the door but it opened before she could get there and Sirius, who smelled greatly of garbage and alcohol, stumbled in. He looked around quickly and looked up at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sirius slurred.

"Sirius, this is my house. My, you look like a wreck." Hermione lead him to the couch, "Do you need some coffee or some water?"

"Do you have fire whiskey?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius that's not really smart, I'll get you some coffee." Hermione hurried to the kitchen to put it up and grabbed a damp cloth. Rushing back in with the coffee (she was unsure why she didn't just summon the two) and took a seat next to him.

"What is that?" Sirius slurred again.

"Coffee, drink up." Hermione said dabbing his face softly, "Sirius do you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius said looking at the pillow.

"Sirius I'm over here," Sirius moved his head to face her, "do you remember why you're so drunk?"

"She told me to get out…" Sirius mumbled.

"Did Sam tell you to get out?" Hermione asked to clarify.

"No…she did." His head rolled back.

"No, no, no Sirius; don't fall asleep," He looked up at her, "who told you to leave?"

"The little one, with the cold eyes and lack of heart…" Sirius mumbled.

"What?" Hermione prodded.

"The one with no smile. She's evil!" Sirius exclaimed throwing up his hands and spilling his coffee.

"Sasha…she's not evil Sirius she's just-"

"She tried to kill me, she shoved me down a flight of steps and laughed…she's a span of evil!" Sirius explained spilling the rest of his mug of coffee.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it…"

"He tried to hang me when I was sleeping, no wonder her father left." Sirius laughed, "No wonder!" Suddenly he found that little fact the funniest thing in the world and curled into a ball laughing.

"Sirius, Sirius calm down." He just kept on laughing, "Sirius, what are you doing here?" That stopped him and he looked at her.

"What are you doing in my house?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is my house." Hermione informed for the second time.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I'm certain." Hermione said, "Do you need a place to stay?"

"No I'll go…" It must just hit Sirius (again) that he would not be returning home anytime soon, "on the other hand…"

"You can stay in Harry's room…" Her voice cracked slightly, "Harry's old room I mean…" Hermione let the tears fall. Sirius took the towel from her hand and dabbed her face.

"Hey," Sirius smiled at her, "stiffen up your upper lip. Harry's still your baby boy."

"I have a strange feeling you told Lily the same thing when I took him. I feel so selfish that I feel empty without him…I mean he was my life and now I can't move on because he's not here to give me a reason to and-" Sirius cut her off with a quick kiss. Hermione pulled away quickly and unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Sirius looked equally surprised.

"Ok…" Hermione stood quickly and hurried to the steps, "Harry's old room is the first door." Hermione moved up them quickly and walked up to her room shutting the door behind her.

"Hermione! I didn't…it was on accident…" Sirius called up the stairs but Hermione stayed locked in her room for the rest of the night.

Sirius woke to the smell of eggs. He rolled over in what used to be Harry's bed. He would have left, he felt horribly guilty about what happened, but he had nowhere to go. He sat up and walked to the bathroom to run water in his straggly hair and ran it on his face before walking down the steps. Hermione was bustling around the kitchen placing this on a plate.

"Morning." Sirius said to Hermione.

"Oh…I didn't wake you, did I? I was just making you some breakfast but I didn't know what kind of egg you liked so I made both scrambled and fried. Here, I was going to wake you when the bread popped but it'll only be a moment." Hermione said just as it popped. She took to the counter to butter it and place it on his plate.

"You didn't need to." Sirius said blushing slightly; hell he was Sirius he didn't blush.

"It's no problem, I expected you to be hung over about now. But it seems that you have a lack of headache or tiredness. I'm surprised."

"With how much I drink I need to be able to recover fast." Sirius said with a laugh.

"You better not do that around the kids."

"I'm not insane, of course not." Sirius protested.

"Ok…just making sure." Hermione sighed. She was truthfully trying to find a reason that she should hate him. With everything going on it was a little too much.

"Can we talk about-"

"Water under the bridge." Hermione cut him off, "Eat up or you'll be sick." Sirius complied and stuffed some food his mouth. Man it was amazing, much better than a restaurant.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Harry used to like the eggs too…" Hermione muttered.

"Oh, well I," A sniffle caught his attention, "hey don't cry." Sirius said standing.

"I'm helpless; I lose myself whenever he's mentioned." Hermione said, "Will you excuse me I don't you to think shoddily of me because I can't hold my tears."

"Hey; I don't think that," Sirius said taking her shoulders, "it has to be hard."

"You have no idea." Hermione allowed herself to be led to the couch, "I mean he was my best friend before and now he hates me." Hermione managed.

"Hey, but you did what you were meant to do. Lily and James lived and Harry has them." Hermione nodded.

"I guess I did, didn't I."

"Well now that you have, what are you going to do now?"

"Try to go on living in a life that I don't exist. If that's even possible…" Hermione sighed, "Well I guess I'm done. I can die off because two Hermione Grangers could tip the balance of the Earth."

"So you're going to just kill yourself?"

"You say it like I want to but…I have no other choice." Hermione admitted.

"You lost your life, didn't you?" Sirius said.

"I saved yours, in my life you were in Azkaban for thirteen years." Hermione smiled, "Yours, Lily's, James's, and Remus's sort of…he's so much happier with you and James here." Hermione admitted.

"Why only thirteen years?"

"Well you escaped in my third year and went into hiding in my fourth…" Hermione trailed off.

"What about you're fifth and sixth?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't see you much my sixth…" Hermione said trying to stand.

"I have a strange feeling I'm not hearing the full story." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well there are things you don't need to know."

"Come on it's not going to happen you changed it." Sirius said sitting back.

"Well in my fifth year you…you passed on." Hermione admitted, "Bellatrix attacked you." Sirius's face fell and he looked at her.

"I died…"

"You were saving Harry…you should really keep the mocking to a minimum on the battle field." Hermione offered.

"I died…like gone?"

"Ya…like gone…" Hermione said taking his hand, "So were Lily and James…"

"I get it but me…really I always thought I was-"

"Invincible?" Hermione suggested.

"Sort of…is that so bad?" Sirius asked.

"Nope, not all…it was thirteen years of Dementors that weakened you." Hermione teased.

"Very funny." Sirius said wrinkling up nose.

"Thank you," Hermione just realized she still had his hand, "Oops…" Hermione said jumping away like a little girl. Sirius looked up hard at her and took her hand back.

"I know I shouldn't but I want to kiss you." He admitted, "I should get going." Hermione nodded and stood and walked to the door.

"Goodbye Sirius." Hermione said as he took the handle and pushed open the door. He paused again and stared hard at her. Hermione felt her cheeks turn red, "Can I help you?" Sirius nodded reaching out and cupping her chin and leaning forward slowly giving Hermione time to pull away but she didn't. Something told her not to and then for the second time in the past twenty-four hours their lips brushed with the gentlest touch. Hermione left go of everything and stood on her tippy toes to get to his height and flung her hands around his neck. A sound- that would have made Professor Umbridge proud -cut the two off. Hermione jumped back hitting the wall and Sirius took his own step back into the open door.

"James…mate…" Sirius said to the person standing there, "I can explain…"

"She's like twelve." James crossed his arms.

"Does she look twelve to you?"

"In this world she's twelve Sirius, look it or not, Hermione Jean Granger is twelve and you just can't…not her…" Sirius gave up and slinked away leaving James and Hermione.

"It was my fault, I should have told him to stop…" Hermione admitted.

"He has a wife," James said to her, "a wife and a kid…don't mess this up for him Hermione."

"I got it…" Hermione said stepping back inside and shutting the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner at the Potters was the strangest Hermione had ever been to. Harry didn't talk because Hermione was there, Hermione didn't talk because Sirius and James were there, and Sirius didn't because James kept an eye on him, James really didn't talk because of the silence, and Lily was still pissed at Hermione so she too was silent. It was weird not to utter one single word. James cleared his throat and everyone glanced up at once.

"I'd like to make a toast to Harry, with his family around him." He said raising his glass. Hermione copied and soon everyone but Harry had a glass in the air, "Harry…

"Harry." Everyone copied. It went back to silence until Hermione stood.

"Thank you for dinner but it's late and I have to walk home." Hermione said, "I hope Harry likes his Christmas gifts." And with that Hermione picked up her, Harry, and James's empty plates and brought them to the sink out of habit.

"There's no need for you to clean," Lily informed, "I can do it."

"Sorry, habit, thank you again." Hermione said heading for the door and opening the door. She looked over her shoulder at Sirius and sighed before opening it and stepping out into the cold air. She probably could have Disapparated but she had no want and the night sky look real nice.

"Hermione!" She turned fast into Sirius, "Sorry my fault." He mumbled.

"Very smooth…" Hermione said with a nod, "So can I help you?"

"Ya…but…" Hermione gave it up and pulled the man into a quick kiss, "Wow…"

"Wow, just don't tell James or he'll be pissed." Hermione said pressing her forefinger to his lips.

"Ok…" Sirius nodded.

"So what did you need?"

"I really don't remember," Sirius admitted, "slightly ADD." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"How do people live with you?" Hermione teased, "Well goodbye Sirius." Hermione nodded to him and took off down the street.

"Goodbye Hermione." He said with a smile, "Will you be at Platform nine and ¾ on the third?"

"Ya, I know Harry doesn't want to see me but he'll have to get over it."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore called Hermione in the second day back. Luckily this time it wasn't about Harry (unfortunately she saw Lily and James in there too for Harry).<p>

"Hello Professor." Hermione greeted the old man. Even though physically in this life she had never taken on class from the man she still referred to him as Professor Dumbledore for old times' sake.

"Hello my dear, please have a seat. Lemon drop?" He offered with a twitch of his wand.

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly taking one, "So what can I do you for? Have there been problems?"

"Why must there be problems for me to call you in, it's been so very long since I've heard from you." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Oh, I've been good how about you?"

"Very fine, how are you dealing with Harry?" He asked leaning against his desk.

"Well he won't talk to me so I really don't have a choice on how I deal with it." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"And Sirius?" Hermione felt herself go red.

"James talked to you didn't he?" She blushed deeper.

"No, Sirius did himself. Can't seem to get you off his mind, says it's not normal because he has Sam but you're…what was the word he used…oh yes, _addicting_." Dumbledore said and, of possible, Hermione went even pinker.

"Well that rather sweet, but I'd hate to break them up. I feel horrible about kissing as it is-" Hermione covered her mouth as Dumbledore's eyebrows went up.

"He never mentioned a kiss, Mrs. Granger have you been with other people's husbands?" He didn't seem as angry as he should have been.

"He came stumbling in to my house, drunk if I may say, and I was trying to help him. Then he brought up Harry and I started crying and then…"

"He kissed you to get you to shut up? Well that is an interesting story." Dumbledore said in an amused tone.

"I feel real horrible…" Hermione said as if trying to convince Dumbledore but in retrospect it was all for her. It was horrible but she felt no remorse for any of the three kisses, all the guilt was for not feeling bad if it wasn't bad enough.

"Well, that is an interesting story." Dumbledore nodded, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"See I knew you wanted to talk to me about something." Hermione said triumphantly, more glad that they were off the topic of Sirius.

"Indeed you are a smart woman, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore said with a soft chuckle.

"It doesn't have anything with me holding on to Harry because I realize that wasn't right." Hermione said hanging her head slightly.

"No dear this is about the Time Turner, you know about all of the affects of the turner right?"

"Yes it takes you back in time…what do you mean all?" Hermione asked slightly afraid now.

"All as in everything…didn't I tell you in your time?" Dumbledore asked.

"He mentioned nothing, should I be worried?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed you should, you know with normal time travel by the time you get back your future self will be taking the journey themselves. Unfortunately in your ordeal that won't be necessary."

"So there will be two Hermione Grangers," Hermione said still not following, "will that end badly?"

"Indeed it will, the Earth will be unbalanced with two Hermione Jean Grangers on the planet, it will in turn sort itself out." Dumbledore said, "And it has its own means of getting rid of doubles. The magic will wear off and the powers of time will take over."

"Can you tell me what it all means?"

"Are you experiencing memory loss or maturity failure?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not that I'm aware of, I can tell you what I did yesterday and I don't think my maturity level has lowered at all. Professor you're scaring me, is there something you should know?" Hermione asked standing.

"Within days you will be experiencing both of those things if you aren't already. You will lose memory of everything, even kissing poor Sirius."

"That's good." Hermione said with a sigh she had tried everything to get it out of her head.

"Hermione, dear, you will move backwards in time growing younger and younger faster than you grew up. Days will pass and you will forget what you did and what you did the day you were the age you seem to be in body. Hermione the time you meet the other Hermione Granger's age will be a tragedy."

"What will happen?" Hermione asked her hands slightly shaking.

"You will vanish completely; you will be no longer be on this Earth. You; Hermione Jean Granger, will disappear from the planet…


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione sat shaking on her bed, it had been three days or had it been longer Hermione seemed to have lost track as she refused to move. A knock sounded every two and a half hours on her door to her bedroom as Sirius let himself inside in hopes find out what was wrong. Hermione tried to remember what she did the day before but it was missing from her thoughts but she could still remember her kiss with Sirius, unfortunately.

"Hermione please open up!" Sirius banged on the door again, "I know you talked to Dumbledore, I shouldn't have talked to him but I couldn't tell anyone else…I'm sorry!" Hermione glanced up quickly and cracked a smile. Sirius Black had apologized for something. She moved one of her hands and the other. They were so stiff that it hurt; she sat up and cracked her back. Wow it had to be longer than three days. She stood and moved to the door and flung it open.

"Hey…" Sirius whispered his hand in the air ready to knock again.

"Hey…how long have I been in there?"

"About a week." Sirius said with a smiled, "Time must have slowed down." Or sped up Hermione sighed. She couldn't even remember why she was hiding up in there…it must have been something Dumbledore said but she had no memory of why.

"A week, wow that's a long time…I'm kind of hungry." Hermione said.

"Yah you look really thin, you should eat." Sirius said leading her down stairs.

"Why aren't you with Sam?" Hermione asked.

"I told you yesterday," The confusion on Hermione's face must have given that fact she didn't have a clue away, "We got a divorce, it was too much on Sasha. I'm staying with James. Truthfully I think James said something to Sam about you know us…" He trailed off and Hermione looked down.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said. She made her and Sirius some toast, "So when is Harry going back to school?"

"He went back two weeks ago." Sirius pointed out.

"I knew that." Hermione said, "Thank you for checking up on me." Hermione said setting out the plates.

"It was the least I could do, I mean after I was the person who put you in there." Sirius said.

"Were you, I thought it was Dumbledore…" Hermione was so very confused.

"It was what I told Dumbledore." Sirius said with a frown.

"You said something to Dumbledore, what you say?" Hermione said taking a bite.

"Wait he didn't talk to about that…why did you lock yourself up?" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know." She said taking another bite.

"Then why were you in there?" Sirius asked.

"I must have known at some point but I really don't know anymore. I don't remember that or what happen the last two days. Judging but the fact I never left the room I will say that I was in there." Hermione said.

"You have no memory?" Sirius asked putting a hand to her head, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yep, I have a question why did you follow me out side two days ago after dinner with the Potters?"

"That was two weeks ago, Hermione are you sure you're feeling ok?" Sirius asked.

"Ya, dates seem to confuse me right now…so what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I just told you, me and Sam separated." Sirius stood and grabbed his wand, "I'm calling Dumbledore."

"Whatever for?" Hermione asked.

"Never mind I'm just calling." Within minutes Dumbledore sat at the steps with a troubled look on his face.

"Has it set in?" He asked Sirius.

"What set in?" Dumbledore whispered something and his eyes got real wide, "So she has no memory of the last week?"

"Most likely not and it will decrease slowly." Dumbledore said.

"That's horrible." Sirius said, "She'll need like a babysitter." He said with a frown.

"Yes she will be a danger to herself and someone will need to watch over her, I'll get someone from the Orde-"

"I'll do it." Sirius cut him off, "I have nothing else to do so I'll do it."

"You will, now will you?"

"Yes…I will…I'll start now." The next few weeks were tough for Sirius as he repeat a lot of things for her in hopes she'll know what he is talking about and more than half of the time she didn't. Two weeks after he noticed Hermione was eyeing him constantly and whenever he brushed her she would turn red and leave the room.

"Is there something I need to know?" He asked her.

"You kissed me," She whispered, "I feel awful about that Sam will kill me." She looked down at her feet.

"I'm done with Sam." He said. He had to remind her twice a day of that topic.

"Did I do that?"

"No, I did that." He always said to her, "So is that your last memory?" He asked kind of red.

"Ya…" She said, "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Never mind," He went to touch her shoulder and she turned red again, "This is going to be a long day." He sighed. She was rather cute the whole day with a tinge of red lining her cheek at every moment that Sirius caught her it. It was very hard for Sirius not to kiss her again until…

"Why do you hold the knife so tight?" Hermione asked around dinner time. That was the way Sirius kept his hands to himself.

"Oh, sorry…" He realized.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione asked, "Because you won't look at me, if it's because of the kiss you can forget it I mean…" She turned real red at the topic.

"No, no it's not that." Sirius lied.

"You sure because I understand." Hermione said taking one of his hands, "I'm really sorry it was all my fault." Sirius shook his head.

"No I kissed you."

"But I didn't tell you to stop."

"No I was the one who leaned towards you."

"You gave me time to push you away, I didn't. It's my fault." Somewhere in all that fighting Hermione went farther back in time to the exact moment they kissed and did what he instincts told her. Taking Sirius's chin in one hand so pulled him to her mouth. Sirius tried to tug back at fist but when their lips touched he gave up and turned into a seventeen-year-old boy again and gave in. Hermione moved her hand from his chin to the back of his neck. The food forgotten Sirius moved her to the couch because his side kept hitting the table.

He laid Hermione down on the couch first and leaned down to catch his mouth in hers. This kiss went on for a long while until Sirius got some sense and pushed her back.

"I can't…" He said and her face fell, "It's not you it's just…Hermione you won't remember any of this tomorrow and I'd hate to do that to you." Sirius said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"What are you talking about; of course I'll remember it."

"Believe me when I tell you that you won't." Sirius pleaded and Hermione found a set on the couch.

"It was my fault wasn't it, I shouldn't have kissed you." Suddenly she felt her eyes swell with tear, "Will you excuse me…" She said rushing up to her room. Sirius put his hands to his forehead and sighed, he was terrible keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione didn't leave the house any more. The more memory she lost the more danger she put herself in. A year passed and Hermione had finally lost it.

"I got a call." She announced to Sirius.

"Who called you?" Sirius said hurrying to the phone.

"James and Lily, I didn't know they knew I was here but they said they wanted me to come over for dinner tonight." Hermione said.

"And what did you say?" Sirius said dialing their number.

"I said I could only come if Harry and you could join me, now where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is out with his friends…what did they say to that?" Sirius asked putting the phone to his ear.

"That tonight would be perfect." Hermione said proudly, "It's Lily and James's anniversary so they told us to dress up nice." Hermione clapped her hands like a little girl and bolted up stairs. Hermione seemed was now about twenty four in her little mind and her hair found the bounce that it had in these years. Her eyes seemed to sparkle a little more and she seemed to have a little bounce in her step. She was skinnier now and she was acting more and more like a little kid. Sirius rolled his eyes and hoped she wouldn't come down half dressed asking why she was getting changed again.

Hermione appeared about an hour later looking better than she did when she went to the Yule Ball. Her hair, normally in bouncy curls, was strait and trimmed ever so slightly. Her dress was a little too small for Sirius to look at her but he had to be nice and avoiding looking at her wouldn't fall under the category of 'nice'. Her dress was strapless with a blue bust. The rest of it was creamy, off-white color that looked perfect with her-

"Hermione where did you get that necklace?"Sirius found himself asking.

"Isn't it just great, I found it in your room thought I'd take it because it was in your trash…you don't mind do you?" Hermione asked in her usually happy tone.

"No but…what were you doing in my room?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked down at her toes and refused to answer him, "Hermione, is there something I can help you find?"

"Nope- we should get going…" Hermione stammered and flung herself out of the door, Sirius followed with a small sigh. He had to remind Hermione three times where they were going before they got there. Dumbledore refused Hermione to use any magic in fear that it might speed up the process of the decomposing of her mind.

"Welcome," Lily seemed overly cheery today, "Come on in, Hermione you look great." Hermione paused outside of the door and cocked her head to the side.

"How do you know me?" She asked.

"You are really funny, isn't she funny Sirius?" Lily said moving them in, "Harry, James; come on in!" Hermione's eyes blurred slightly and when she came to she looked both ways.

"Where are we?" She asked Sirius, "Who are you and where is Harry?"

"We are in Lily and James's house, I'm Sirius, and Harry…" Just then Harry bounded down the step with a look of utter loathing on his face.

"Harry, dear, what did I tell you about frowning it gives you wrinkles?" Hermione scolded.

"What do I care what you think?" Harry snapped clearly not over her lying to him.

"Harry, why are you being so mean-" Sirius reached out and took her hand in a tight squeeze because of all she knew Harry was her son and he was acting like a real foul git. Unfortunately James came down right then. He shot Sirius a glare worthy of a Malfoy and Sirius jumped back.

"It's not like that, I can explain-"

"Dinner!" Lily called from the kitchen and Sirius sighed. Dinner finished rather quickly as Harry got to the edge of Hermione telling him what to do and stormed out and Hermione broke down in tears over the fact that he wasn't acting like 'her' Harry. She got all worked up pacing in the living room that Sirius took her hand.

"Love, why don't you go in the back…just don't go too far ok?"

"Sure, that's what I'll do…I'll go outside." She hiccupped slightly and walked out the back door to leave Sirius to explain a lot of things too Lily and James.

"Her Harry?" Lily asked with a cold tone behind it.

"She's losing her memory, the Time-Turner affects." He explained.

"Now come on Sirius, I've heard some stupid excuses but that's real lame." James pointed out.

"But I'm not lying…asked Professor Dumbledore." Sirius assured him and Lily took James's arm.

"It happens when her two selves over lap…Sirius she won't…"

"Yah, she'll disappear, I can't do anything for her." James looked down and then moved to the window where Hermione sat in the grass. She watching the sky turn dark as her eyes followed. She blinked twice and looked both ways.

"She lost her memory again, I should go save her because I am so the superhero character." Sirius joked throwing open the back door, "Hermione!"

"How do you know my name?" She called back.

"Because I'm your best friend…come here." Sirius beckoned, "It's me Sirius Black." Hermione seemed to be ok with that because she stood a smoothed her dress down.

"Hi ya," She said beaming at him, "My, don't you look nice..." Hermione said pointing to his suit.

"I always look nice." Sirius said with a drawl and Hermione shoved him playfully.

"In what world again…Lily…James…I can explain about Harry." Hermione said her face falling ever so slightly at the two of them. Both of them smiled and assured her that it is fine, "Oh…that's good." Hermione looked around and then down frowning as she did.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Why am I so dressed up?"

"I'll tell you later." Sirius told her with a laugh and Hermione rolled her eyes, "Come on we should get you home before you hurt yourself." He took Hermione's hand and led her to the gate.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He's staying here tonight." Sirius said assured her.

"Ok, well; tell him that I said goodnight." Hermione followed Sirius out and started down to her house. She looked over to Sirius, who was shedding his jacket, and smiled.

"I don't remember you being around so often." Hermione admitted.

"I wasn't around so often." Sirius said with a wink.

"Oh…that would explain it wouldn't it." Hermione gave a small laugh and Sirius nodded, "Why are you around…not that I don't want you here but…is there something wrong with me? You seem so much older than me and Harry won't look at me. Then Lily and James said it was all cool that I kidnapped Harry…I'm just very confused." Hermione admitted.

"Then try not to think about it, I found that it worked in school." Sirius smiled at her, Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'll try," She said, "but I'm still lost…" Hermione looked up at Sirius and let a swift smiled cover her mouth and she glanced away. His hand twitched when it brushed Hermione's and he blushed and turned away. Hermione took a deep breath and reached out for his hand but he yanked away when her fingers grazed his.

"Something wrong?" Sirius asked playing with his hands now.

"I could've asked you the same thing." Hermione teased.

"Nope…nope nothing is wrong." Sirius said with a shake of his head.

"Are you sure, you seem a little put out." Hermione said again reaching for his hand.

"Hermione I can't." Sirius pulled back.

"And why not, you didn't seem to mind back when we were with James and Lily." Hermione pointed out.

"Because…Hermione you look twenty-four and I'm thirty-three, you see."

"That's not possible; I'm not twenty-four. I'm only two years younger than you." Hermione said.

"I know it's hard to understand but you are…oh, don't cry." Sirius pleaded.

"But nothing makes sense!" Hermione shouted rushing into her house and slamming the door behind her. She barreled upstairs and quickly changed into her PJs but left the necklace on. Sirius came up a few minutes later to find Hermione fiddling with it, opening and closing the clasp to revel pictures of him and Regulus as kids.

"That's my brother, right there." He said pointing at the picture.

"I know…I never had a brother or sister, it was just me. Harry was the only thing I had close to a brother." Hermione's voice quivered.

"I know, you want Regulus?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Sure…" Hermione snorted a laugh, "Is there something you need?"

"Nope just checking on you, you going to be okay?" Sirius asked pushing her hair behind her ears. Hermione looked into his black eyes and reached forward to take his hand.

"Of course." She said sliding her hand up his arm to rest on his shoulder.

"Hermione…I can't…" Sirius stammered.

"For once in your life, Sirius, shut up." She said claiming his mouth. Sirius didn't know what to do, either leave and let her cry herself to sleep or kiss her and not let her remember it. Hermione didn't really give him a choice so he stayed put with Hermione pressed light kisses on his jaw.

"Hermione." She voice was kind of horse.

"Ummmm?" Hermione said not stopping.

"We shouldn't…" Sirius was cut off by a sharp nip at his neck.

"You were saying?" Hermione said sweetly meeting his eyes again.

"It's late…" Sirius stood to leave but every part of his body wanted to stay, "goodnight." Sirius said backing out. Hermione looked slightly disappointed but nodded. Right when the door shut Hermione started pacing not too tired. When the clock hit one in the morning Hermione gave up and went to get something to drink. On the way back upstairs she saw that Sirius left his door open and she poked her head in. He slept slightly curled up, like a dog, at the foot of his bed.

Hermione knew she shouldn't but she walked in anyway. She trailed her fingers though his hair and on his shoulder. She was entranced by him; he slept so soundly that Hermione wanted to never let him wake again. She studied his face and then started away but a voice surprised her.

"Can't sleep?" Sirius said sitting up. Hermione blushed and shook her head, "Need something?"

"No, I'll be fine I just…you sleep like a dog, Padfoot." She winked; she had never told any of them that she knew their secret. Sirius's eyes got real big and he blinked twice.

"What did you call me?"

"Padfoot…something wrong?" Hermione teased, "It's ok," Her voice dropped and she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I don't tell secrets."

"How did you know?"

"How else do you think you escaped Azkaban?" Hermione said, "I like dogs better then deer or rats anyway." Hermione whispered and Sirius smiled.

"Me too."

"Who would have guessed?" Hermione teased going to leave again.

"Is there anything I can do to help you sleep better, you want a drink or something?"

"Actually a drink sounds nice." The two of them sat down stairs, TV on low, and a glass of fire whiskey in hand. Hermione suddenly felt real drowsy and her eye lids felt real heavy. She placed the glass down and curled up next to Sirius like a two-year-old and Sirius, against his better judgment, put a protective arm around her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sirius looked down at the twenty-year-old Hermione as she used her bushy hair as a pillow. It softened her face features as she slept, like every day that came by she grew younger over night as they had a little more than a year until her overall vanishing. He smiled remembering their meeting fifteen years ago…

_Twenty-year-old Sirius is walking side by side with Remus who seems putout with Peter's ability to be twitchy with them still after all these years. Sirius sees a pile of bushy hair somewhere in front of them glancing back and forth at the house numbers. He lets out a long whistle that was cut off by Remus's comment._

"_Do you whistle at every girl that passes?" Sirius shrugged realizing that the girl had not yet turned around to admire his presence. _

_"No, Moony, just the cute ones. Hey sweetheart-" He went to whistle again but Remus cut him off…again. He had a habit of doing that._

_"If you whistle at her I will hurt you, she looks like she could be seventeen." The girl turned quickly her eyes lighting up at the sight of them. Sirius was pleased he could do that to girls._

_"I happen to be seventeen." She said to them._

_"Told you." Remus muttered looking rather smug._

_"Shut it Moony." Sirius hit him in the arm._

_"I'm glad I found you two," The girl spoke up and Sirius looked at Remus in hopes he knew who this girl was, "Peter told me I could get the password thing for the Potter's house from him but he never told where he lived. James wanted me to bring him his cloak but I can't seem to get it." She smiled at them and Sirius nodded, Remus couldn't know this beauty._

_"Hell, do we know you?" Sirius asked, deciding to be his usual stubborn self, and Remus smacked him in the back of the head, "Damn it, Moony, what the fuck was that for?"_

_"Don't talk like that around girls." Remus said threateningly._

_"She doesn't give a damn." Sirius was rewarded with another crack over him head, "Thanks, mate, why are we friends again?" Sirius asked teasingly._

_"Because I would do your homework." Sirius nodded remembering the years of Hogwarts Remus had indeed done his homework._

_"Care to help a poor girl out?" She cut them off. Her smile was just too vibrant for Sirius to answer so Remus piped up._

_"The hotel just back there, sixth floor room 673." Remus answered shoving Sirius away, "But watch it Peter is very twitchy."_

_"Thanks, you've been great. I must be off." She waved at them and bolted past them._

She shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open, "Can I help you?"

"Um…no. I'm going to need to-" Hermione sat up and smiled.

"Just start with your name." She sighed.

"Sirius Black…" Her face paled and she looked him up and down.

"Something's wrong, you can't be that age and I be twenty-one. Never mind I don't want to know. I don't want to know what you're doing here or where Harry is because he's not crying for me to let him out. Nope none of it, I just am going to go back to bed." Hermione sighed, "Then I'll wake from this crazy dream."

"It's not a dream; why don't we do something?" Sirius offered taking her hand and lifting her from the bed, "Come on…" Hermione sighed and sat up.

"I still don't want to know." She pointed out. Their morning consisted of breakfast made by Sirius, they left and went shopping (who knew Hermione was such a shopper), and they came home and crashed in front of the TV.

"That was fun." Sirius said.

"Yep but I know something we can do tonight." Hermione said taking his hands and bounced excitedly.

"Ok, what?" Sirius said slightly amused.

"Let's go out…to a club or something. I mean there's not a lot of a time that Harry isn't around and I want to." Sirius looked unsure and Hermione pouted. In the end Sirius gave in.

That night again Hermione had a dress on no one should ever wear but it's a club. Sirius put on a messy suit and followed her on out. They walked to the nearest wizard bar and they took seats at the counter. Sirius got some coffee while Hermione took some fire whiskey.

"Don't tell me you don't drink." Hermione teased knowing perfectly well that he does.

"Someone has to bring you home."

"I'm a big girl come on… another fire whiskey ok." Hermione said ordering one for Sirius. Soon Sirius was drunker than Hermione and one of her favorite songs came on. Sirius knew getting up was probably a bad idea seeing that he couldn't see straight but she demanded he come and dance.

"Just one dance." It was fast enough so Sirius sighed and nodded stepping out on the dance floor with her. He spun her but they couldn't find a lot of space seeing that there were a lot of people on the floor so they were flush against each other for most of the time. The next song was slow and Hermione led him to the bar stools. He laughed and tumbled into a seat.

"God, your frunk as duck." Hermione slurred jokingly.

"What is duck?" Sirius asked; he was 'frunk as duck'.

"Never mind, so I was thinking…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she noticed Sirius was no longer looking. Instead his eyes were locked on a blonde across the way, "Who is she?"

"Sam…my Sam…" He frowned, "That's my Sam…"

"Your girlfriend?" Hermione asked.

"Ex-wife…" Sirius sighed and Hermione squeezed his hand.

"I'll be right back." She said kissing him lightly on the forehead and walking over to the blonde girl, "Hi…" Sam looked over at her and nodded.

"Hi."

"You don't know me I don't-"

"You look an awfully lot like Hermione Granger but your way too young to be her."

"No, no I am. There's something wrong with me," She whispered, "but Sirius is taking care of me. He really wants to talk to you." Hermione said motioning over to him on the bench.

"Why doesn't he come over here?" Sam asked stubbornly.

"Because he's too drunk to see straight, oh please." Sam sighed, knowing Sirius well enough to know that Hermione was probably right, and got up to talk to him.

"Sam?" He asked as if still unsure.

"Sirius, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good." Sam said taking a seat.

"Life is good I hope." Sirius said nodding.

"Yes we're all fine but…Sasha wants you to die for breaking my heart." Sam informed.

"She wants me dead while I'm making you happy and when I'm making you sad, she's very confusing." Sirius said.

"She just doesn't trusts men, you know that Sirius."

"So she tries to kill them…smart girl." Sirius said nodding again, "She takes after me…kill and you won't have to deal with it." Hermione and Sam exchanged glances and both broke into laughter.

"Ok, Sirius, whatever you say." Hermione nodded. He looked so helpless twisting the top of the bar stool like a four-year-old. Hermione sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, stop that. Sit up."

"I'm…I'm meant to take care of you not the other way around." Sirius slurred and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We better get you home-"

"You two live together?" Sam cut her off.

"Yes…I guess I real don't know." Hermione admitted with a frown, "He was there when I woke up…not like that." Hermione assured her as Sam's eyes got real wide.

"I…I babysit her because she's a little messed up." Hermione crossed her arms.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

"See, she thinks she ok but really she isn't." Hermione's pride broke out of her and her face went red.

"There is nothing wrong with me, get that though your head." Hermione stormed out of the club and into the night…


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius looked up and down for Hermione, no sign of her. He sat on the Potter's porch while Dumbledore sent some Aurors out to find her. She wasn't safe by herself, she could hurt herself.

"I'll be ok." Lily said rubbing his shoulder.

"No, no it won't. She's lost and…and I'm the reason. I never was careful with her. I never stopped to think about how what I was saying would affect her. I never…I never learned to control myself with her."

"It's not your fault." Lily stood angrily.

"I said it, I made her leave." There was pop and James stumbled forward.

"I saw her, but she got away. She's a brilliant witch. I tried to put a full body bind curse on her but she got me first. Remus had to get me out of it." Sirius sighed putting his head between his legs as if he was going to vomit.

"She's gonna die, I'm going to be the reason she's dead." Sirius sighed just as the door opened and Harry stepped out.

"Did you find her?" Harry asked his dad but James only shook his head, "Let me look, I'll find her." Harry pleaded.

"Get into your bed Harry this isn't a kids game you can't do these things. You're just not old enough."

"She's my mum; I'm going to look for her!" Harry snapped and Lily frowned. Harry hadn't referred to Hermione as 'mum' ever since the truth came.

"Harry she's not…"

"She might as well be I'm going to find her." He bolted off past the parents and down the lane.

"Harry!" Lily shouted after him but James stopped her.

"Let him go, he knows her better than anyone. Let him try, it's the least we can do." James said sitting.

"Someone has to watch over him, he just a boy." Lily said.

"Just sit Lily-"

"Mrs. Potter," Hermione and Ron had come to stay with Harry to be there for moral support, "would you like some tea?" She asked.

"No thank you-"

"It might be best, for your nerves." James said shooing Lily in the door. Hermione stayed out with them on the front porch, Sirius refused to even glance at her.

"No one tells us anything, is there any chance you can explain what's going on?" Sirius stood.

"I think I'll go inside." James sighed and waited for him to leave to look at Hermione.

"Well I'll start from the beginning…And yah, she just got up and left."

"So she is me, right. It's not just a weird coincidence, with the names and all?"

"Oh she's you alright." James nodded.

"I'm very sorry…Harry!" She stood and hurried over to him, "Did you…" Harry shook his head before Hermione even had to finish her sentence, "Oh Harry."

"I'm sorry buddy…" James said.

"I looked everywhere!" Harry shouted, "I should have found her!" Harry kicked the ground and Sirius stepped out hearing the shouting.

"Don't blame yourself, if she doesn't want to be caught she won't be. Take it from me." Hermione looked away from the three boys and muttered something about going inside and stumbled away, "it's ok, I'll go on out." Sirius sighed but stopped and took a deep whiff of the air, "She's near…come on Prongs." The two older men bolted away in to the forest.

"He was biased; he saw a pretty girl and gave it to her." Ron mumbled.

"I got mine, Ronald." Hermione reminded him. Harry and Ginny joined the two as they headed to The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. That night they never found Hermione, though Sirius did see her but as they said if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be. Some say she had to have died in days with her lack of memory, Harry begs to differ. His mother knew everything even a sixteen which she should be now. They had an hour until she was to vanish and Harry hoped to get one last glimpse of her here.

"My point." Ron sighed.

"You don't think I earned that license?" Hermione snapped at him.

"No you did, you're the only girl who got it that got hers because she wasn't pretty…" Hermione's eyes flared at him, "Not that you aren't pretty because you are but you really did earned it…I give up." Ron took a seat on a bench, "Harry, mate, you ok?"

"We have an hour." He whispered and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok." Ginny took his hand but jumped away slightly as Ron frowned.

"I wish I could just see her just…" Harry gave it up and sat down next to Ron. Hermione on the other hand fidgeted slightly.

"Harry, I'll be ok." Ron said, "I feel worse of Sirius, hasn't gotten over. Blames himself he does. Poor bloke never drank again."

"Who's talking about me?" Sirius asked walking towards them with James and Lily, "We were going to surprise you guys but I found out your guys weren't at the castle."

"Sirius." Harry said standing, Hermione refused to look at him as he did her.

"I'll go get us some butterbeers." Hermione fled quickly and Sirius sighed.

"She doesn't have to vanish whenever I'm around."

"She feels bad about being her." Ginny said sadly.

"I think she feels guilty." Harry nodded. They were silent for a second until Harry looked out into the distance. "Fifty minutes."

"If you're going to count this down go be depressing somewhere else." Ron said trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry I'll stop it's just Hermione…" Lily hushed him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You got those butterbeers, Hermione?" Ron said breaking the silence. The girl spun fast and everyone knew at the same time that wasn't the right Hermione.

"How do you know my name?" The girl asked.

"Oh my God." Sirius said under his breath. Hermione had to be sixteen but she didn't look like the teenager she was. Leaves stuck in her hair from the nights she slept on the floor and her clothes had holes in it, "Hermione…"

"How do you know my name?" Hermione asked again.

"I took care of…you don't know who I am do you?" Sirius said backing off a tad. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry am I meant to?" Hermione said, "I don't know anyone." Hermione's eyes dilated as it went down to the thirty minutes left.

"Hermione…"

"How did I get here?" She asked, "Oh I'm so confused I never seem to remember anything ever." She sighed started away but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"Harry, say what you need to say to her."

"What does he need to say to me, I don't know him? Well he doesn't know me…it's complicated."

"I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to treat you like that and I love you no matter if you don't remember me." Harry said taking her hand. She wrenched it away quickly.

"I've got to go." Hermione tried to get it way but Sirius didn't want her to go, "Please let me go."

"Are you sure you don't know me?" Sirius pleaded for to remember.

"I'm sorry no I don't know you." Hermione stepped out of The Three Broomsticks and screamed in delight.

"Hermione!"

"Why do you guys know me?" Hermione's face fell.

"She doesn't know us does she?"

"Nope," Fifteen minutes Harry noted, "she doesn't."

"I'm so sorry guys." Ron said and Hermione wrenched away from Sirius.

"I have to go," She said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you." Ten minutes. Suddenly the other Hermione pulled out a necklace she had had on all day.

"Don't go you'll remember in a moment." That Hermione said allowing it to spin and her to vanish.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time but she was already gone, "No, no, no, no, no!" Ron growled and Harry stood shell shocked. Hermione started shaking in Sirius's grasp and when he let her go a light swarmed her from head to toes. There was a scream from inside the golden shell. The golden cage that held Hermione busted open and there sat a thirty-one year old version of herself.

"I'm…I'm back…Sirius!" Then to everyone but James's surprise she flung her arms around him and kissed him full on the mouth.

"Break it up." James tease punching Sirius in the arms. Hermione pulled away blushed.

"Mum and Uncle Sirius, I could see it." Harry said winking at her.

"Harry!" She dropped to him pulling him into a big hug.

"I missed you." Harry whisper; "I'm so sorry for the way I acted."

"It's me that is sorry; I tried so hard but all I did was mess things up." Hermione admitted and Harry grinned.

"You did; didn't you? It's okay, mums can't always do the right thing or they'd be completely unbearable." Hermione didn't even try to hide the tears when he called her 'mum'.

"Mum?"

"Of course; I wouldn't be me without you. I love you." Harry murmured and hugged the older woman again. A hand touched her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"I told you everything would end okay." Sirius whispered and Hermione stepped back away from Sirius blushing.

"I can't believe I just kissed you." Hermione admitted.

"I can't believe you only kissed me once." Sirius teased.

"I'm sorry Sirius I didn't- wait what?"

"I can't believe you only kissed me once." Sirius said slower; pulling her mouth to his once more. Hermione ran her hand in his hair as Sirius pulled her close with her arms. After everything she felt so safe and complete in his arms.

"I'm happy your back." Sirius said pulling back.

"I'm too; it felt so weird like being in a shell." Hermione looked around and took Sirius hand, "We should go tell everyone that I'm better."

"Does this mean I can't take care of you anymore?" Sirius asked kind of put up.

"I don't need to be watched over any more." Hermione explained as she removed her hand from his. Why hadn't she thought of that, they wouldn't be together? He'd get back together with Sam and that'll be it.

"Oh…" Hermione sighed and looked over at him and saw an unwelcome sorrow hitting his eyes. Something she had never seen before; almost like loneliness.

"But we can still hang out." Hermione offered.

"Oh…" Sirius said.

"For being such a ladies' man you're slow." Harry teased, "She's asking you on a date." Hermione blushed; she would never have put it like that, as Sirius's eyes lit up. Hermione almost was afraid to hear his answer.

"I would like nothing better."

"Good." Hermione said taking back his hand and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Mum and Uncle Sirius, I really like it." Harry said winking at them causing Hermione to turn a few shade of red and Sirius to laugh.

"If you're going to look so cute when you blush I'll have to make you blush more often." Sirius teased and Hermione's hands went to her hip.

"Oh no, you're in trouble." Harry teased.

"Sirius Leo Black!"

"I'm in trouble." Sirius teased kissing the side of her mouth, "Am I still in trouble?"

"Yes…" Sirius could see her breaking and kissed her again.

"Still?"

"Yes…" Again.

"Still?"

"No, happy?" Very he said pulling her into a kiss.


End file.
